


Play Time

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Kenny likes to play with his food.
Kudos: 3





	Play Time

"So I suppose you're wondering why you are here." Kenny asked, standing beside the cell door

"Doesn't matter." Eren glared at him, his gaze smoldering "Once I get out, you'll all be sorry."

To his surprise, Kenny threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but you aren't leaving here alive." Kenny said "Come to think of it, people like you are fun to toy with."

"What are you planning to do to me?"

"Break you." Kenny replied, eyeing him quizzically "By the time I am done with you, you'll be begging to be eaten."

With those words, Kenny observed Eren thoughtfully.

"Those eyes of yours." Kenny grinned savagely "They annoy me. I think we'll start from the bottom up."

That was when Kenny pulled out a knife.

"I will carve you up like a turkey." Kenny promised "I think I will have fun with this. As much fun as possible."

He crouched down, and without warning, sliced both of Eren's feet clean off.

"Your ability to regenerate means I could do this over and over again without any lasting effects." Kenny flashed him a malicious smile "Let's have fun together."


End file.
